


Scarves

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - School, Anti is sad, Dark Fucks Up, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Suicide Attempt, Petty Rivalry, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark and Anti chaperone a 'end-of-the-school-year' picnic for the kids, Dark does something he shouldn't have, and we get a bit a delve into Anti's character.





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Anti doesn't have Robbie yet in this story but he has all the other boys! And the Dads have everyone!
> 
> Also, * W A R N I N G *  
This one's got talk of attempted suicide! You have been warned!

Dark watched with a beaming smile as the kids raced by him, both his and _not _his own. It was the last day of school, so the administration had decided it'd be a lovely idea to take a mass field trip to the closest park in the city and have a massive potluck picnic. Of course, most parents that showed only brought sweets, so the _already _hyperactive elementary schoolers were _extra _hyper off sugar. Dark had tried to _only _bring proper food, but in the end he'd given in to his kids' (and husband's) begging to make a dessert as well. The quads and Reynolds were graduating to the middle school this year, too, so why not indulge his babies with some of their favorites? 

After checking (and double-checking, and triple-checking, and -) that the Host in particular was safe and okay in an unfamiliar setting, Dark left his self-stationed post to move under the pavilion, heading for the picnic benches full of food. He crinkled his nose though when he noticed the _other _man loitering nearby, alone and watching a group of boys play with some of Dark's. He scowled when he noticed Dark approaching, crossing his ankles from where he leaned against the pavilion wall and jamming his hands in his pockets. "Dark."

"Anti."

Both names were said with cool, barely disguised _loathing_ as they met eyes for a brief moment. Dark couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Anti's outfit. Black jeans, black shirt, and a dark green blazer with his hair pulled back in a short ponytail and a pair of black aviators. The _odd _bit was the matching dark green decorative scarf around his neck, completely obscuring his throat from view. It was the beginning of June, pushing ninety degrees Fahrenheit, and Anti was wearing a _scarf_. Without his consent, instinctual Dad Concern (as Wil liked to call it) spiked through Dark, but he shoved it deep, _deep _down, and grabbed a plate, fully intent on loading it up with brownies and chips and going back to watching his kids play.

Anti scoffed, and Dark straightened, narrowing his eyes. "_What?_"

Anti arched an eyebrow. "Nothin' just -" He nodded at Dark's plate. "Don't you think that's a bit _much?_ This _is _for the kids."

Dark's eyes narrowed. "Ex_cuse _you, you have no right to criticize what I do or don't do. Besides, at least _I _brought something to this."

Offense visibly washed over Anti as his mouth fell open a little. "_Hey_, I did bring somethin'!"

Dark scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, something _store-bought _no doubt."

Anti made a sound that could only be called a _hiss_. "Well, not all of us are stay-at-home dad _pussies_ with loads of free time."

Dark sucked in a sharp gasp, voice sharper and layered with venom. "_Watch it! _There are kids around!" Anti audibly rolled his eyes, though his eyes were hidden. Dark set his plate down on a nearby picnic table and adjusted his shirt. "And _for the record_, I _don't _have 'loads of free time', I have a job just like _you_ do."

Anti's eyebrow arched again. "_Please_, you're just the pretty figurehead of some barely legal corporation." He flashed a smug grin, crossing his arms. "How do you think the school board would feel if the head of their PTA was a shady businessman raising a frankly _absurd _amount of kids with his mentally unstable _husband_."

_Rage_ quickly swamped over Dark, spitting out his words. "At least I don't _pretend _to be something I'm not. At least I'm not some faux fancy _bastard _with a _stick up his ass_."

Anti smirked, leaning forward a bit. "_Watch it_, Dark. _There are kids around_."

Dark's face flushed, and he stalked forward till he was practically chest-to-chest with Anti. "Keep talking and you'll regret it." Dark's tone was _ice_, glowering at Anti with enough force to bend steel.

And yet, Anti seemed unshaken, still with that _stupid _smirk. "What are you going to do, punch me? With all the kids around?"

Dark narrowed his eyes, and his gaze flicked to Anti's scarf. A _wicked _grin split across his face. "Why _do _you wear these scarves, Anti? It's always _something_. I don't think I've ever seen your throat in all the years I've known you. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Dark was too caught up in his rage to notice the _panic _that flashed across Anti's face. He grabbed Anti's scarf, ignoring his _distressed _cry of "Dark, _wait _-", and ripped it away.

The knot in the scarf fell away easily. Dark's eyes shot wide. He didn't get to stare at the _horrific_, angry red scar on Anti's throat for long before Anti was snatching the scarf back, hurriedly wrapping it back around his throat. His aviators had slipped down his nose, revealing his frantic gaze as he scanned the pavilion to see if anyone else had seen. Dark was speechless, all anger melting away in the wave of cold _regret _that took its place, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Anti, I -"

"You _what_," Anti snapped, pushing his aviators back up and smoothing out his blazer, trying to redeem his suave demeanor. Standing this close, however, Dark could see he was _very _shaken.

Dark took a step back, swallowing harshly. "I - I'm sorry, I didn't - didn't realize -"

"Because I _fucking _kept it that way," Anti spat lowly, quiet enough so know else could _possibly _hear. "Why the _fuck _would I _advertise _that?!"

Dark blinked, suddenly struggling to hold back tears. "Can - what _happened_, what could _cause _something like that?!"

Anti let out a strained laugh, turning his head away and rubbing at his throat. "_That _is what happens when you try to hang yourself at sixteen with a random spool of wire you found in your garage."

Dark let out a horrified gasp. "You did _what?!_"

Anti wheeled on him. "_Yeah_, say that _louder _why don't ya?" He swallowed, face dropping as he continued to rub at his throat. "Even my kids don't know. Sean, my little brother, h-he does, but..." He pulled his aviators off, staring at Dark, _pleading _at him with a desperation Dark had never seen from him. "_Please _don't tell anyone. _Especially _not my boys, I don't..."

Anti covered his eyes with one hand, the other still wrapped around his throat, but Dark still saw the few stray tears slide down his cheek. He cleared his throat, voice soft. "Yes, of course. I won't tell anyone." He offered a strained little smile. "Your secret's safe with me."

Anti snorted out a laugh, dropping his hand from his eyes and slipping his aviators back on. He sniffed, wiping the tears from his face, and smiled at Dark, finally dropping his other hand as well. "You are a _massive_ prick, you know that?"

Dark raised an eyebrow, soft smile becoming an _insufferable _smirk. "A compliment, coming from you."

Anti laughed, genuinely, wiping at his eyes again. He glanced to the side, and did a double-take, mouth falling open a little. "_Jackie!_ Get _off_ of Marvin! Hey! _Hey get back here!_"

Dark chuckled as Anti sprinted off after his kids, rubbing at his own throat in reflex. He picked up a brownie off his abandoned plate, popping it in his mouth and leaning against the table, closing his eyes. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, needing a bit of a reprieve after..._that_.

"_Dark!_ Get over here and get your own kid under control!"

Dark's eyes snapped open at Anti's voice, just in time to see Silver grab onto Anti's leg and trip him. Anti face-planted into the dirt, clearly trying _hard _not to swear, and for once Dark didn't laugh at him as Silver and Jackie (ever the dynamic duo) raced away.

"_Silver!_"

"_Jackie!_"

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this story! I like Anti's character in the Dad AU! _And I think deep down Anti and Dark are buds. They're friends. Deep, **deep** down._ XD  
I hope you liked this guys! :D


End file.
